1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device such as a printer, a copier or one of MFPs, a method for starting the information processing device up, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional information processing devices called as printers, copiers or MFPs save data loaded in volatile memories to non-volatile memories when entering one of power saving modes to save more electrical power consumed in power saving modes. This known technique is introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2006-92481 A. By saving the data of volatile memories to non-volatile memories, the information processing devices may interrupt power supplied to the volatile memories. So, less energy consumption is achieved. When powering the information processing device in the power saving mode back on, the data saved in the nonvolatile memory is loaded into the volatile memory and the information processing device is restarted. The information processing device may power back on for a normal state efficiently compared to a usual startup. An efficient start up process using the data saved in the nonvolatile memory as described above is defined as a hibernation startup.
According to the conventional above-described technique, it shortens the time of resuming the device powered back on after the hibernation startup. To be more specific, a variety of resuming information is saved in the nonvolatile memory. Any event that causes to resume the information processing device in the power saving mode is occurred, the resuming information of the variety of resuming information corresponds to the event is selected and the information processing device is restarted. As a result, the function corresponds to the event that causes the resuming may become available quickly. According to the conventional above-described technique, when, for example, a user selects a copy function on the information processing device while that is in the power saving mode, the information processing device is resumed to make only the copy function become available quickly.
Through each process of manufacture lines for building the above information processing devices, hardware and software are installed into the information processing device in series. The information processing device is powered on and off repeatedly in each process. For example, installation of the hardware, the power supply should be interrupted. The hardware is installed while the information processing device is powered down. After installation of the hardware, the information processing device is powered back on, so that if the installed hardware activates right is tested. In installation of the software, the information processing device should be powered on. The software is installed while the information processing device is powered on.
It requires the time for the information processing device to complete the startup process if the information processing device is started up through the usual startup process every time the information processing device is powered on in each manufacture line process. The time required for the startup causes the decrease in production efficiency. In order to overcome the problem, the information processing device may be configured to start up through the hibernation startup as described above, for example, when it is powered on in each manufacture line process.
In each manufacture line process to build the information processing device, hardware or software is installed. So, in many cases, the information processing device has its internal configuration different from that at the previous startup. In such cases, even with the data based on the device configuration in the previous process saved in the nonvolatile memory, the hibernation startup using the saved data in the next process is not allowed. So, the hibernation startup is not allowed in each process building the conventional information processing devices, resulting in low efficiency in production.
The above-mentioned problem does not arise for only the manufacture line process building the information processing device. The problem is also encountered in setup operations at a client company after shipment, for example. More specifically, after the information processing device is brought into the client company, an optional device as requested by the client may be installed by a worker. This optional device may be hardware or software. It is often more than one optional device is installed on the information processing device.
The information processing device brought into the client company may be powered on and off repeatedly until its setup operations are complete. It takes time to complete the startup process if the information processing device is started up through the normal startup process every time it is powered on. This causes low efficiency in setup operations.